gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ziani15
Hi, Grand Theft Auto Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Zebra Cab (VC). Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Homie (Diskussion) 13:50, 10. Okt. 2009 Artikel Warum hast du in Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend verschiedene Artikel mit falschen Namen verlinkt? o.0 Homie 20:31, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) welche zum Beispiel? sorry schonmal HÄÄ?? eigentlich hat ich alles nochmal gegengecheckt obs richtig war??!!--Ziani15 20:35, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC)ziani15 Du hast immer einen Artikel zu weit verlinkt. Während da erstmal Rodislav Bulgarin steht, hast du schon Granaten verlinkt. LanceVanceDance 20:37, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ist das jetz richtig?? --Ziani15 20:39, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC)ziani15 Ja^^ LanceVanceDance 20:42, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) gut!! =)--Ziani15 20:45, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Bilder Kannst du die Bilder nicht als PNGs speichern und hochladen? Zaibatsu 14:14, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) als was??? sry :Als PNGs, PNG ist ein Bildformat. Aber du hast sowieso alle Nachfolgenden in diesem Format gespeichert. Zaibatsu 15:04, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) also ist das jetzt erstmal okay so?Ziani15 15:05, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, alles in bester Ordnung :> Zaibatsu 15:48, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Großartig ;) Ziani15 16:02, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Leerzeichen Hallo Ziani, nach einem Bindestrich (Beispiel: Jon Gravelli- Artwork) setzt man kein Leerzeichen! Zaibatsu 18:28, 20. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Oh sorry, mach ich sonst eigentlich immer, lass ich ab jetzt bleiben. Ziani15 19:13, 20. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia-Links Hallo Ziani, Links auf Wikipedia kannst durch Tippen von TITEL erzeugen. Willst du zum Beispiel auf die deutsche Wikipedia verlinken, musst du hinter den Doppelpunkt de: schreiben, also TITEL' '' Und vergiss die Sache mit den Leerzeichen nicht: Schreibst du beispielsweise ''Den Sultan gibt es in GTA IV darfst du kein Leerzeichen innerhalb des Links schreiben oder das nachfolgende Wort nicht an die Klammern hängen, sonst wird dieses mitverlinkt. Zaibatsu 11:41, 27. Jan. 2010 (UTC) alles klar, danke für die ganzen tipps. Ziani15 13:10, 27. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Guck mal, Ziani, das mit dem Leerzeichen hast du schon wieder gemacht. Zaibatsu 01:20, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich seh grad, du hast es später selber gemerkt und korrigiert. Entschuldige! Zaibatsu 01:21, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ja, trotzdem danke Ziani15 18:50, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Bilder Hallo Ziani, da du meine Tipps ja so liebst... Füge Bilder nicht inmitten von Texten ein, sondern innerhalb von Absätzen oder unter Überschriften. Zaibatsu 18:39, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) okay.. ;) Ziani15 14:29, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Leertaste Die scheint bei dir kaputt zu sein, oder? :D Zum Beispiel im Artikel Pillows hast du jetzt schon zweimal was ohne dieses Zeichen geschrieben. Pass mal mehr auf, ich kann nicht alles korigieren. :D Ice 13:55, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ich hatte mich auch gewundert. hatte es dann nochmal versucht, mit 2 mal draufklicken, ob es dann ein leerzeichen gibt. aber das war auch irgendwie nicht, sorry. Ziani15 13:58, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Nicht schlimm. :) Aber noch was, kannst noch ein Bild vom Club machen, wo man etwas mehr drauf erkennen kann? :) Ich weiß nicht wie es dir geht, aber das aktuelle ist mehr als dürftig. Ice 14:05, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :) ja, okay. ABER: das bild ist nciht von mir. gta psp player hatte mir letztens gesagt, dass er mal ausgemacht hatte, dass wir die bilder einfach von gta.wikia.com nehmen dürfen. das hab ich gemacht, weil die seite noch kein bild hatte. ;) die gta 4-pc zocker können ja mal bilder machen ;) Ziani15 14:08, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ach hast GTA IV auch nicht? Dito. - Na, wenn der Chef das sagt, dann wirds wohl stimmen. :D Ice 14:11, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Hm, warum kann man das nicht verlinken? o.o Na egal. xD Ice 14:14, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Der Chef, ich lach mich tot. Um auf ihn zu verlinken, musst du seinen Benutzernamen auch richtig schreiben. Zaibatsu 18:31, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ja, der Chef hatts gesagt xD. Hab das Spiel schon, nur nicht für PC. Ziani15 19:21, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::oh nein, sarkasmus wurde ernst genommen ;) es gibt hier keinen einzelnen "chef", aber wenn man mich marlonchen nennt bleibt mir kein anderer name übrig ice ;) xD und das mit den amerikanern stimmt, können ma allet nehmen. liebe grüße. Gta psp player Diskussion 19:32, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) very funny xDZiani15 19:35, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, aber ihr Nasen müsst auch angeben, von wo die Datei kommt. Nicht einfach copy and paste und als eigenes Werk darstellen. Das, was ich letztens drüben angeprangert habe, läuft genau hier auch schief. Zaibatsu 22:40, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) okay.. Ziani15 12:58, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Gta psp player. So? xD Ice 17:35, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Video Hallo Ziani, das Video, das du in den East-Beach-Artikel eingefügt hast, zeigt die Star Junction. Liebe Grüße Zaibatsu 17:22, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry. hatte auch eins von East Beach gefunden und wollte das eigentlich da einfügen. Habs wohl vertauscht. Nochmals sorry. Ziani15 19:23, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Signatur Hallo Ziani, bei meiner Signatur hatte ich wohl gedacht, ich sei auf einer Diskussionsseite^^ Manchmal gucke ich Fernsehen nebenbei, war vielleicht abgelenkt. War jedenfalls keine Absicht. Zaibatsu 20:49, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ist ja nicht schlimm, hatte mich nur gewundert. ;) Ziani15 20:58, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Fahrzeuge GTA IV und The Ballad of Gay Tony Hallo Ziani15, Ich wollte wissen in GTA IV gibt es den "alten" Schafter und in The Ballad of Gay Tony ist ein "neuer " Schafter vorhanden. Ersetzt dieser Wagen den alten Schafter oder wird er dem Spiel nur hinzugefügt ? Über eine Antwort auf meiner Diskussionsseite würde ich mich freuen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Commander-GTA Kategorie:Militärstützpunkte Hallo Ziani, bei mir tauchen in der Kategorie:Militärstützpunkte die ganzen Seiten gar nicht auf. Nur der in Easter Basin. Ist das bei dir auch so? Zaibatsu 18:30, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) das ist jetzt lustig, guck mal auf deine diskussionsseite xD. Und, ja, das ist bei mir auch so :-? Ziani15 18:37, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Tja, ich krieg das auch nicht hin. Du solltest dich mit dem Problem mal an Avatar wenden: Link. Zaibatsu 18:54, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Löschantrag Hallo Ziani, so geht ein Löschantrag. Zaibatsu 14:38, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) okay, sorry. Ziani15 16:37, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Frage zu den CW-Gangs Hallo, Ich habe eine Frage bezüglich den Gangs in Chinatown Wars: Beschiessen einem die mit den Triaden verfeindeten Gangs eigentlich (also die Spanish Lords, Midtown Gangster u. Jamaikaner) oder sind sie "nur" in den Missionen Feinde und beschiessen sich nur dort? Homie 14:35, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Test Bild:flugträger.jpg|blabla Bearbeitungen Du hast zurzeit 1.888 Bearbeitungen getätigt :) Glückwunsch! Zaibatsu 14:06, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) okay, danke schön! du hast bald 40.000 ;) Ziani15 18:32, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Na ja, fehlt noch der ein oder andere Beitrag, bis es so weit ist... Zaibatsu 22:46, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Aber bald 'sind es 40.000! :) Ziani15 13:06, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Nacharbeiten Mach dir doch keine Sorgen ums "nacharbeiten", das ist überhaupt kein Ding ;) Allerdings fühle ich mich auch manchmal blöd dabei xD LanceVanceDance 20:02, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Alles klar, aber dafür ist ja so ein Wiki schließlich da: Immer weiter, immer besser!! ;) Ziani15 20:12, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) So ist es. Also werden wir einfach weiterarbeiten, bis die Seiten irgendwann "perfekt" sind :D LanceVanceDance 20:13, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Richtig!! Aber für heute ist bei mir Schluss, bin jetzt weg! :) Ziani15 20:15, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Okay, dann bis nächstes Mal =D LanceVanceDance 20:16, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Falscher Alarm, bin doch noch ein bisschen da. ;) Ziani15 21:04, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Na das sind die richtigen. Erst allen Angst machen und dann doch nicht weggehen xDD LanceVanceDance 21:07, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Doch, doch. War ja auch kurz weg, meine Schwester wollte nur ran und ich wusste nicht, wie lange es dauert xD Ziani15 21:08, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Dann hast du wohl auch das Problem mit Schwestern? Ich kenn das nur zu gut :D LanceVanceDance 21:15, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Kann man so sagen, ja xD Ziani15 21:16, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Fußball Ich hoffe doch, du bist kein K’lautern-Fan... Oder hast du dir die französische Liga gezogen? Zaibatsu 20:24, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :P Kaiserslautern=scheiße. Hab Premier League-Highlights geguckt xD Ziani15 11:25, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Warum ich deine Seite bearbeitet habe... Auf deiner Seite habe ich nur ein Paar Fehler bei "Erstellte Seiten" bearbeitet weil du manchmal ein paar Abstände vergessen hast. Ich wollte das deine Seite nun bisschen besser aussieht (das ist nich schlecht gemeint!) Gta4Gamer 09:12, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Wie gesagt, solange es kein Vandalismus ist oder es große Veränderungen gibt, ist es nicht weiter schlimm ;) Ziani15 11:21, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Danke Danke für denn Tipp hab es hinbekommen mit dem TLAD Bild Mr.Turkey 09:55, 4. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Read Dead Redemption Hey Ziani15, Ich habe mir letzten ein Heft geholt, das 360live, und in der April-Ausgabe steht viel über das Game. Ich wollte es dir sagen weil du auf meiner Diskussionsseite geschrieben hast, das es bestimmt das beste Spiel 2010 wird (hoffentlich)! Ich kann dir den Artikel auch irgendwo aufschreiben wenn du es willst, oder du holst dir einfach das Heft. O.K das wars von mir! Gta4Gamer 19:12, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) RE: Read Dead Redemption Hey Ziani15, der Kanal bei Youtube ist richtig gut geworden, Respekt! :D und ich wollte fragen, ob du dir das Heft kaufst, ansonsten kann ich dir alles aufschreiben! Gta4Gamer 08:48, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ja, danke sehr, lad aber nie Videos hoch xD Ich muss morgen mal gucken, ob es dass wirklich hier irgendwo gibt, ich weiß es nämlich nicht. Sag dir dann Bescheid, wenn ich den Artikel doch mal von dir brauche. Ziani15 11:23, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) OK mache ich. Gta4Gamer 08:58, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hi. ich habe es dir unten aufgeschrieben! || V Gta4Gamer 18:33, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Red Dead Redemption Arktikel (360live) Der wilde Westen, zwölf Uhr mittags. Acht Personen bilden einen Kreis mit einem Durchmesser von zirka drei Metern, alle mit der Hand am Pistolenhalfter. Nervöse Blicke, Zucken mit den Fingern, erste Anflüge von Herzrasen. Zieh deine Waffe mit der LT-Taste und puste den Feind dann per RT-Taste weg. Dir bleibt kaum Zeit, um überdiese mehr als deutlich ausformulierten Zeilen nachzudenken, als dir der erste Schuss den Sombrero durchlöchert. Vier Banditen liegen bereits im Staub, ein fünfter sackt mit einem Kopftreffer in sich zusammen. Aus dem Augenwinkel siehst du noch, wei die verbleibenden zwei Stinkstiefel in Richtung einer Scheune flüchten. Ne, Ne, Hombres, schön hiergeblieben! Du wechselst zur Winchester, legst an - Schuss, durchladen, Schuss. Kurz darauf Totenstille. Zumindest für einige Sekunden dann geht die Mehrspielerschlacht in >>Red Dead Redemption<< erst richtig los. kurz '& knapp Hersteller | '''Rockstar Games '''Entwickler | '''Rockstar San Diego '''Genre | '''Action-abenteuer '''Spieler | 1 - 16 Xbox Live | '''ja '''kurz gesagt Rasiermesserscharfe Wild-West Action - auch im Multiplayer Hoffentlich reicht dir das :) weil es nämlich 5 Seiten sind. LGGta4Gamer 18:30, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ja, danke schonmal, fahr morgen zu meinem Vater und guck da dann nochmal ob es das Magazin bei ihm irgendwo gibt. Ich denke echt, dass das DAS (xD) Spiel des Jahres wird. Ziani15 18:32, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hoffentlich das das Spiel des Jahres, finds eh schon richtig gut, DAS Spiel.Gta4Gamer 18:36, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich find das aber voll dumm, das sich RockstarGames.de so viel Zeit mit dem Übersetzen der Trailer lässt, also dass die in Deutsch erzählt werden. Aber das Game wird echt der HAMMER. 21.05.2010 ♥♥Ziani15 18:38, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hab grad bemerkt DAS im Heft steht, das es am 21, Mai 2010 herauskommt. Sollte es nicht am 30, April sein? Gta4Gamer 18:41, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bei mir in der Zeitschrift Computer Bild Spiele stand auch Ende April 2010 (30. April). MFG GTA SA FAN 18:44, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hat Rockstar Games verschoben, für Näheres siehe hier. Ziani15 18:46, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Dass mit dem Übersetzen so lange dauert, nervt mich auch. Ich verstehe es zwar, hätte aber schon gerne die übersetzte Fassung. Zaibatsu 18:56, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Holst du dir das Spiel auch?! Freust dich auch so drauf wie wir?! Es wird so geil... Ich versteh es auch, aber fänds auch besser auf Deutsch. Ziani15 19:01, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Grand Theft Auto IV Lösungsbuch Hey Ziani15, ich wollte eben nochmal nachfragen, woher du das Teil hast. Ich habs mir bei Amazon bestellt, für ca. 20 Euro. Das Buch ist aber auch nicht so gut, sind viele Übersetzungsfehler und unübersetzte Sachen drin. Zudem nennen die Macher die Algonquin Bridge 'Algonquin-Brücke. '''Einfach durch 'nen Übersetzter oder so. xD Ziani15 18:59, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Typisch für solche Sachen. Man nimmt einfach das Originalbuch und lässt es per Übersetzermaschine übersetzen xD LanceVanceDance 19:03, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ja, aber das mit dem Buch sollte sich Gta4Gamer noch mal überlegen. Eigentlich ist das Wiki ja auch ein großes Lösungsbuch XD Ziani15 19:04, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab das Signieren ja nachgeholt xD Ja, das ist wahr. Lösungsbücher sind nicht viel besser wie das Internet, weil das i-net ja kostenlos ist. LanceVanceDance 19:06, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Jo, aber ich wollt halt mal was "in der Hand haben" xDD. Das es so blöd ist, hatte ich nicht erwartet. Ziani15 19:08, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Wisst ihr ob es ein Lösungsbuch für "The Ballad of Gay Tony" und "The Lost and Damned" gibt, weil ich es heute kaufe. Gta4Gamer 08:24, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe nachgeguckt und kein Lösungsbuch für GTA: TBoGT und GTA: TLaD gefunden. Vielleicht gibt es für Add-Ons auch keine Lösungsbücher. MFG GTA SA FAN 08:46, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :''So „blöd“ ist das Lösungsbuch auch gar nicht. Aber es stimmt schon: viele komische Übersetzungen und falsche Beschreibungen, da der Übersetzer das Spiel ja (wahrscheinlich) nicht gespielt hat (ich denke mal, das Lösungsbuch kam mit der GTA-IV-Veröffentlichung auf den Markt, so dass der Übersetzer keine Gelegenheit hatte, es zu spielen). Zaibatsu 11:20, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) 360live Hey Ziani15, und gabe es das Heft bei deinem Vater? wenn nicht kann ich es dir vielleicht irgendwie schicken oder so. Aber ich brauche kein Geld von dir, behalt es lieber. Das Heft kostet sowieso nur 3,60 :) Gta4Gamer 09:31, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC)